La Petite Mort
by SassySnow1988
Summary: Evil Tuesday Tumblr Prompt for Misscamthenorwegian. Snowing, sex or heavy snogging in the woods while hiding from Regina's soldiers so they have to be quiet but they're so pumped full of adrenaline they can't help themselves. Post-2x03 "Lady of the Lake." Rated M for a reason.


**La Petite Mort**

**A/N**: For Misscamthenorwegian, Evil Tuesday Tumblr Prompt -2x03 "Lady of the Lake," spoilers through that episode.

**Prompt: **Snowing, sex or heavy snogging in the woods while hiding from Regina's soldiers so they have to be quiet but they're so pumped full of adrenaline they can't help themselves.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Once Upon a Time_, otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction. And Charming would still have his stubble. ;-}

**Rating:** Mature (violence and sexual content)

**Special Thanks: KayleeThePete**, my wonderful beta, who never fails to help me get my foot out of my mouth.

**Written While Under the Influence of: **Trevor Jones-Promentory, Ralph Stanley and Emmylou Harris-Fire in the Blood/Snake Song, Trevor Jones-The Kiss, and Florence + the Machine-Cosmic Love.

The eerie stillness of the darkened woods burst violently into life around Snow White, Prince Charming and Lancelot midway through the journey to reunite with their army. Hooves thundered, horses shrieked, and the clang of armor and swords pierced the night; Charming and Lancelot drew their horses to a halt in time to see the black mass of the Queen's knights racing after them, barely visible until the moonlight caught their swords or helmets. Snow tightened her arms around Charming's waist as he kicked their horse into a gallop, Lancelot right behind, leading the knights deeper into the woods.

"How the _hell_ did Regina's men know where to find us?!" Charming shouted, irritation and confusion lacing his voice.

"George hates us just as much as she does," Snow replied at his ear. "It wouldn't be the first time they've teamed up to try to hurt us."

Crossbow bolts whizzed by their heads and Snow flattened herself as best she could against Charming's back, hearing a low grunt escape him as he urged their horse even faster and into better cover.

"This way!" Lancelot shouted, veering up a steep, rocky embankment.

They gained a brief advantage as the knights struggled to pursue, the incline and loose rocks kicked up by their ascent hindering the knights' progress. Lancelot directed them onward to a thicket, then suddenly pulled his horse to a stop. "Get down and give me the reins," he demanded, holding a hand out to Charming.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the prince shot back harshly. "We need to keep going while we have them stalled."

"They're going to catch up eventually. They have the numbers and they're better armed. The only good outcome here is if we keep them from getting what they want: that's you two."

"No," Snow shook her head vehemently, "we're not going to just abandon you."

"I'm not who they're after. Besides, I owe you one," Lancelot replied, dark eyes fixed solemnly on Snow.

Charming glanced back and forth between them, jaw clenched tight at whatever the hell _that_ meant, but shoved the reins into Lancelot's outstretched palm and climbed out of the saddle, hurrying to help Snow down as well. She lingered a moment, teary green eyes still on the disgraced knight's, but the sounds of the Queen's men were drawing closer.

"Godspeed, Majesties." Lancelot bowed his head then took off into the trees, shouting and crashing through the underbrush as he led their horse behind him.

Snow squeezing his hand drew Charming's gaze to hers and she tugged him along with her into the cover of the thicket, the two of them watching the cadre of knights storm after Lancelot. They waited until the hoofbeats began to fade into the distance to head back down the hill into the woods, moving as swiftly as they dared without making too much noise, lest they alert the knights to Lancelot's deception.

But they needn't have bothered.

Shouts sounded, followed by the now familiar thunder of hooves, and the couple raced as fast as they could without letting go of each other through the trees. Charming suddenly skidded to a stop, pulling Snow around to face him. "You keep going, I'll lead them away."

"No!" she yelled, fingernails digging into his skin as her hold on his hand tightened into a death grip. "We're staying together this time." Her green eyes were wide with fear, not for herself but for him, and the memory of what'd happened the last time they separated flitted through both their minds—Snow's capture, the potion and cure that Charming still didn't know about, but worst of all Ruth's death.

He grimaced at the thought and nodded, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "Okay, let's go."

Snow took the lead, guiding him into the heart of the woods where the trees grew thick and towered so high the moonlight never reached the forest floor. They could hear the knights struggling with their horses in the close quarters, soon followed by orders to dismount and search on foot. Charming could barely see Snow's white coat ahead of him in the darkness, but it was visible enough for him to worry.

When they passed a particularly wide tree, he tugged her behind it, pressing her up against the trunk with his body, hands planted to either side of her head, doing his best to shield her from view and hoping his black leather doublet and breeches would help them blend in. Both breathed hard from running but quieted as best they could, listening to Regina's men move through the trees nearby. Snow curled her fingers into his collar, green eyes searching the darkness for movement. Charming bit down on his lower lip, fingers itching for his sword, every instinct in his body telling him to fight, to protect Snow—_his wife_—but he had no way of knowing how many knights had turned back and were lurking in the woods around them.

If he miscalculated and she was hurt because of it, if what happened to his mother happened to Snow… He couldn't allow himself to finish the thought.

So Charming remained in place, taking one hand from the tree and pressing it to the small of Snow's back to draw her more into his body. Her breath fell in harsh pants against his neck and he couldn't help his body's reaction to that, adrenaline abruptly shifting into something else. The night before _had_ been their wedding night, after all.

She seemed oblivious to the change in his thoughts, still focused on the very real danger they were both in. He knew he should be too, but the danger only seemed to make him want her more. If this was their last moment together he wanted to make the most of it. He didn't want her last thoughts to be of fear, but of how much he loved her.

His eyes had adjusted to the dark enough for him to see her properly: the flush of her cheeks, the dark sweep of her eyelashes against the pale porcelain of her skin, the soft, bare expanse of her neck—always so sensitive, he knew, and Charming simply couldn't stop himself. He lowered his lips to the spot just below her ear and pressed a feather-light kiss. Snow stiffened against him, then shuddered as he exhaled into the crook of her neck.

Charming pulled back in time to see her eyes flutter open, emerald irises darkened with anything but fear as they stared questioningly into his. He stared right back at her, doing nothing to mask the desire on his face, but letting her take the next step. Her hands tightened around his collar, drawing him down to her, their lips meeting softly at first but urgency quickly built between them. One of Snow's hands stroked his stubbled cheek then slipped to the nape of his neck, nails grazing his scalp. Charming bit back a moan, tracing her lower lip with his tongue and urging her mouth open.

A twig snapped a few feet away and she jumped in his arms, but he merely tightened his hold around her waist to bring her body flush with his. She gasped into his mouth at the feeling of him pressed against her, their hearts pounding in tandem with a hazy mix of anxiety and desire. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, lips attacking his and drawing his lower lip into her mouth, biting down lightly on it. Charming groaned and pulled his other hand from the tree, pressing her back against it completely as he let his hands sneak beneath her coat to roam her curves.

Her own hand slid down his left arm and he winced as a sudden pain shot through his bicep. She pulled back, brow pinched in confusion as she rubbed her fingers together, squinting at the dark liquid staining them. "Is this blood?" Snow whispered. "Are you hurt?" Her eyes flew wide in concern.

"One of the crossbow bolts nicked me earlier. It's not bad," he breathed into her ear, nipping at her lobe to redirect her attention. Charming was rewarded with shiver but was pushed away a moment later, letting out a low, disappointed sigh.

Snow stared hard at him, chest rising and falling rapidly, but then the concern in her eyes shifted and her hands were tearing into the ties of his doublet, dragging the thick leather from his shoulders a moment later. His shirt soon followed, her hand and eyes trailing down his arm to the narrow cut, already crusted over with blood. Green eyes lifted to blue and he could all-too-easily read the thoughts behind them.

_It could've been worse. He could've been seriously hurt._

_She could've _lost_ him. And still could._

Charming knew this because ever since he'd watched his mother die, he couldn't help thinking the same things about Snow.

She yanked him to her by the nape of his neck, kissing him roughly, pouring all the fear and desperation and desire she felt into it. He groaned into her mouth, crushing her to him. Charming trailed his lips down her chin, pausing to suck at the hollow of her throat, a strangled noise escaping her.

"Shhh," he lightly admonished, trailing his thumb across her lips. "We have to be quiet this time."

Snow glared at him through hazy green eyes and bit his finger in retaliation, lips still swollen from his kiss.

Charming flashed an unrepentant grin and continued making a path down her body with his mouth, nipping at the tops of her breasts then swirling his tongue over the bite. She drew her lower lip between her teeth, digging her fingernails into his shoulders to keep from crying out. They both knew this was neither the time nor the place for this, but simply couldn't bring themselves to care, or stop.

Snow was distantly aware of the sound of leaves crunching underfoot moving away from them as he knelt before her—lips and hands teasing her abdomen—but then his fingers hooked into her waistband and nothing else mattered so long as he kept going. Charming paused and glanced up at her with those clear blue eyes, asking her permission to continue, and she fell a little more in love with him for that. She arched back against the tree in answer, giving him easier access. He pressed a reverential kiss to her stomach through the cloth of her shirt and set to work on the ties of her breeches.

She closed her eyes, focusing on keeping her breathing under control as his hands moved to her boots, easing them off one at a time. Snow curled her fingers into the tree bark overhead, heart hammering in her chest and thoughts racing.

This was _such_ a bad idea. A monumentally _stupid_ idea. They were in the middle of the woods, Regina's knights could find them at any moment, one false move or noise would mean death for them both, and they were about to have sex. There were a million reasons why they should _not_ be doing this.

But it was for all those reasons that Snow found she _wanted_ to do this.

Seeing what happened to Ruth and how close that crossbow bolt had come to Charming just reinforced the knowledge that for her, for _them_, tomorrow wasn't guaranteed. George, Regina, or anyone or anything else could cut their lives short at any moment. They might've promised to love each other for eternity that day by the lake, but that didn't mean eternity was promised to them. So, even as the logical side of her mind screamed at her, all Snow wanted to do was make love to her husband right now.

His hands settled on her hips, drawing her out of her thoughts, green eyes opening and meeting blazing blue. Charming kept his gaze locked on hers as he slid the breeches down her legs and helped her step out of them, only once they were completely off did he look down at the skin he'd revealed. He trailed his hands up from her ankles, skin hot against hers yet still drawing a shiver, but then his mouth was on her calves and she dug her fingernails into the bark. Charming's lips were soft as they kissed their way up her legs but his stubble lightly scratched her skin, making her gasp and writhe. Snow threw her head back and bit down on her lower lip so hard she was surprised not to taste blood as he finally moved to her thighs, alternating between a brush of lips and a sudden nip. When she couldn't stand the teasing any longer, she reached down and caught his face in her palms, dragging him back up to her and crushing their mouths together.

Snow wanted to torture him back but the need he'd stoked within her was too insistent. She wanted him _now_. Her fingernails lightly skimmed his chest, making him shudder, then her hands met his breeches and she tugged the ties open. Charming dropped his head to her neck, hissing out a breath against her skin when she slid a hand past the waistband and stroked him. Her lips curled into a grin at the sound.

"You're going to get us both killed if you keep that up," she murmured into his ear.

He pulled back to meet her gaze and the desire swirling in those blue irises made her breath hitch. "I can't think of a much better way to go than this," Charming whispered against her lips, dragging a hand down her side and settling on her bare hip.

"So this was what you had in mind when you said you'd die for me." Snow raised an eyebrow at him even as she used her free hand to draw him closer.

"If making love to you is how I am to die, so be it," he shot back mock-seriously, kissing her.

"Charmer," she breathed into his mouth, tongue flitting along his.

"Only for you." He palmed her hip and drew her leg around him, grinding against her.

She gasped and restlessly pressed the ball of her foot to the back of thigh to urge him on. Charming finally gave up on the teasing and pushed into her, resting his forehead against hers at how incredible it felt and watching her expression. Snow's mouth had opened in a silent scream, eyes clenched shut, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. He brushed his lips against hers as he pulled out only to thrust back into her, and she returned the kiss but kept her eyes closed.

Oh no, if he couldn't hear her cry out and call his name, Charming at least needed to see her.

"Snow," he panted, still rocking his hips against hers, "open your eyes. Let me see you."

Those green eyes he loved fluttered open, glazed with pleasure as she bit down on her lower lip.

Charming pressed her more against the tree and hitched her leg higher around him on the next thrust; Snow stifled a cry into his neck and hooked her other leg around his waist, squeezing his hips as she bucked against him. He muttered a curse into her hair and yanked the collar of her coat and shirt to one side, exposing her neck and shoulder. He nibbled along her collarbone, biting down on her neck when her muscles clenched around him, then sucking hard on the spot in apology. Snow dragged her nails across his shoulders, loving the strength she could feel in him but also how he still jumped at her touch.

One of his hands thunked against the tree behind her as his lips found hers again, their movements turning frantic as the pleasure built higher and higher. Snow clung to his neck, gasping into his mouth as quietly as she could, and Charming growled under his breath at the sound, massaging her breast through her shirt.

She arched against him, white teeth digging into her blood red lower lip at the onslaught of sensation. He could feel her muscles fluttering around him and moved faster inside her, feeling his own end bearing down on him.

Snow squeezed his hips tightly as she climaxed, biting his neck to keep from screaming his name. Charming thrust into her twice more, smothering a groan as his body went rigid against hers. When the pleasure finally ebbed enough for them to move again, they both sought each other's lips, kissing softly. He dropped his head exhaustedly to her neck, breathing an "I love you, Snow" into her skin.

She smiled at the sound and drew a hand languidly across the back of his neck. "And I love you, Charming."

They remained like that a few moments longer, just enjoying the feel of each other pressed close as their hearts calmed.

"Charming?" Snow whispered.

"Hmm?" He paused in tracing patterns over her hip, placing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I think they've gone."

Charming lifted his head, peering into the darkness and straining his ears for any sound of the knights, but beyond the usual nighttime sounds of birds the forest was utterly still around them. "Apparently," he replied, lowering his head back into the crook of her neck.

"We should probably get going now," she prompted, rubbing his shoulders.

"Uh uh." He shook his head, refusing to move. "Comfortable." His voice came out muffled but the petulance in it had her fighting the urge to laugh.

"Charming we need to go _now_." She punctuated her words with a sharp pinch to his side.

He struggled to suppress a yelp as he pulled back and glared at her. "Evil…"

She giggled as he gently lowered her to her feet, and they dressed as quietly as possible in the dark.

XXX

"What the hell happened to you two?" Red demanded when they arrived back in camp an hour later, hands propped on her hips.

They both flinched under her glare and attempted to school their features into something resembling innocence—which considering the twigs sticking out of Snow's hair and the livid purple mark on Charming's neck, plus the matching ones marring Snow's own neck and the top of her right breast, was a feat in itself—as Charming replied, "Regina's men tracked us in the forest and we had to lose them on foot."

"Uh huh." Red didn't sound the least bit convinced as she looked back and forth between them. "Then why is it Lancelot beat you back here by an hour and a half?"

He just gaped at her, fighting the urge to squirm beneath that furious hazel gaze. "We got lost?"

"You, tent. Now," Red ordered in a tone that brooked no arguments, pointing him towards a stand of tents across the camp, then reached out and grabbed Snow's hand. "You come with me." She dragged her friend along with her in the opposite direction to what Snow could only assume was Red's own tent. "I leave you two alone for a few days and you're off humping in the bushes…" Red grumbled as they strode inside. "And you're not even married yet!"

"Um, actually…" Snow began, watching as Red's eyes bugged out to comical proportions.

_"Excuse me?" _

The princess shrank back from the suddenly murderous expression on her best friend's face. "Lancelot married us," she blurted out, hoping the knight had fared well enough against Regina's men to bear Red's wrath in her stead.

Red's mouth opened and closed a few times without making a sound, then she abruptly turned on her heel and stormed out of the tent, making a beeline for the other side of camp.

"Discretion before valor, huh?" Charming muttered as he poked his head into the tent, a grin on his face.

"He did say he owed me one," Snow replied, grinning back. "But you'd better steer clear of her for a while though."

"She's actually going to make us sleep apart?" he asked seriously, stepping inside.

"At least until she cools down." She nodded, none too thrilled with the prospect herself.

"Well, there's always the woods…" Charming flashed a wicked smile as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Prince Charming, are you suggesting we sneak around?" Snow shot back with a faux-scandalized look, linking her hands behind his neck. "Red'll kill you if she finds out."

Her words should've given him pause—a pissed off werewolf was definitely _not_ someone he wanted dogging his every move, no pun intended—but the way her eyes danced with mischief did nothing to dissuade him. "Kinda makes it more fun though," he replied, dipping his head and kissing her.

"Can't argue with that." She grinned against his lips, tightening her arms around his neck.

Yep, he was a dead man walking, but with her body pressed so close and mouth moving with his, that hardly seemed to matter.

Thanks for reading!

SassySnow1988


End file.
